User blog:CrusherKitty/Dash the Turtle Review
Oh goody! Another long one! "Goodnight everybody!"'' -Dash the Turtle' Name: '''Dash Godadel Turtle ''Huh, his last name is actually 'Turtle'. Iike it. xD'' '''Nicknames: '''Dashy, Rainbow Dash, The 5th Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle 'Rainbow Dash'. I can't even escape from my own fandom here. Not a complaint, but wouldn't this nickname imply he left a rainbow behind him or something?' '''Age: '''15 years '''Birthday: '''June 25th '''Birthplace: '''Videra 'I don't have a problem with fan-made places, partly because you can go wherever you want with it, like saying it was attacked won't go against canon. Plus, I like the name, it sounds nice. Other than the whole... It was attacked by a unknown figure, but nevermind.' 'No complaints so far.' '''Species: '''Ornate Box Turtle 'I've always liked it when a character is a specific species of whatever animal they are, not just 'Wolf' or 'Hedgehog'.' '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''3'6" or 106.68cm '''Weight: '''75lbs or 34kg '''Fur/Feather/Scale colour: '''Unknown 'I don't really get that, I mean, looking at his pictures, I'd say those are scales and he is light green, but erm... I don't know whether that's supposed to mean something else or not.' '''Eye colour': Blue Attire: '''White gloves with grey wristbands, white socks, white shoes with orange and blue highlights and brown soles. ''This character is very much in a Sonic style then, he has similar attire to the earlier characters like Sonic and Tails. Not a bad thing.'' '''Alignment: '''Good '''Favourite Food: Twinkies, Bacon, Pizza, Cheese Whoa, he eats bacon? And he knows about the Flickies I'm guessing? o.o Likes: '''Video Games, Running, Girls, Theories '''Dislikes: '''Wasps, Xbox One, Heat, Root beer, People that are douches to others (ex: Elias) '''Skills and Powers: '''Super Speed, Fighting skills, Swimmer, Being the fastest turtle in the world. ''Well, I can't imagine there are many other turtle characters in the Sonic universe, or the Sonic fandom, so being the fastest would be easy, I can imagine.'' '''Theme: '''Into the Wind by Crush 40 Dash's Story Edit Dash the Turtle "ダッシュザ·カメ" (Dasshu Za Kame) lived with his family and others in the city called Videra. One day a unknown figure was attacking the peaceful city. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the being. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the unknown enemy. But with Dash's help they both defeated the figure known as Tobias The Hedgehog,a being created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped "almost" everyone who needs help. ''Fair enough. A nice backstory, defeated a villain, decided it was what he was meant to do and helps almost everyone he can. And a collaboration with Sonic is nice, showing that he's not overpowered and that he can't just defeat any old villain on his own.'' Part twoEdit (coming soon, to you) Abilities.Edit '''Tail: '''His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. '''Shell Dash: '''Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. '''Speed: can run fast, about 17'000 mph, although fast he has pretty bad stamina so he cant run for a long time. I have never liked it when a character is faster than Sonic, and I'm not too keen on it here, but it's good that you have balanced it out. Super Peel Out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry, instead of an 8, it is shaped like a 7. Drill up: a certain move learned as a child, a move where Dash takes a form of a drill, and well, you should know the results. Strengh: he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Mm... I would have preferred a more detailed answer as to how he learned his fighting, would he pull off the moves in the game's training mode and then try it himself until he got really adept...? I'm not really sure how that would work... Parkour: can run up walls, cielings and other things Swiming: '''Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time '''Tornado spin: Dash spins in his shell so fast it causes a tornado to form causing him to move with it These powers are quite similar to Sonic's in some way, but some do have original ideas behind them. I like it, but speed based characters are all over the place, I'm glad you have taken the time to distinguish Dash from the rest of them. It would be nice to have some back story on how he got as fast as he is, if I remember correctly, Sonic used to be a normal hedgehog with a passion for running, he willingly did an experiment involving his trademark shoes and then something went awry, yeah, you probably know the rest, but Dash just sort of... Is fast. Not really any explanation why. TransformationsEdit Ultra DashEdit When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he turns into Ultra Dash. Powers: *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) But there is no limit as to how fast he can go without getting tired out. Unlike his previously stated speed, he doesn't run out of stamina, only rings. Mm... He could do A LOT with even a few rings. *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. This seems a little bit OP. Also, this is an ultra form. He doesn't have a super form and goes straight into ultra? This is a Tail's Ultra Form calibre and that requires more than just the Chaos Emeralds. Dash can just go straight into that. I would change this if I were you. Dark DashEdit Dark Dash represents inner hatred Dark Dash only comes when dash has become really mad such as one of his friends has been killed or has used negative chaos energy, unfortinatly, he cant control this form and if nothing can stop him, he could destroy the entire planet. no one can stay happy no matter how hard they try. If you stay happy forever the more violent you become if you get mad. People who are mad for most of there lives show some remorse. since Dash is never incredibly mad Dark Dash is really rare and shows no mercy sure Dash gets mad but its from little things like a game over, he's not going to act like its the end of the world. Fair enough that this form is rarely seen, but I feel like this is just more stuff from Sonic himself. The speed, the forms, whatever. I don't really get how the emotions work here, 'If you stay happy forever the more violent you become if you get mad,' is just a bit confusing. Does it stay like that forever? Is it only if he's in this form? I don't get it really. Powers: *Dark Dash has an ability to eat peoples hearts, just by taking his hand and putting into someones stomach, this however is just Dark Dash's nature *Teleportation: he can teleport but distance is limited and after one teleport he wil have to wait awile so he can cool down *Blinding eyes: Dash can use his eyes to cause a flash in others eyes to make them blind for hours *Wings can extend (as seen in the picture), though most of the time they look like Tobias' wings I never like seeing 'Like ' when making your own character, they need their own identity, their own thought, no other characters should be on your mind but this one. Anyway, if it says he can eat people's hearts just by taking his hand and putting it into someone's stomach, that implies the stomach, not the area where their hearts are. '' ''Even if a character has got this much power at this point, there should always be a definitive way to beat them. Through the abilities and the hatred he has, I just don't see how anyone could defeat Dash, unless they had a completely chaotic dark form to combat his. Theme Song:Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks And Cannibal Girls (Dark Dash is set to appear in Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) ) PersonalityEdit Dash is usually very clumsy and usually doesnt know his own strengh and given that fact he also has issues talking girls he finds cute/attractive/pretty. because of his stupidity He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Doesnt use much good vocabulary either and his clumsyness is also a matter of not taking things to serious. But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating, even though he rarely ever gets mad, the only thing that get's him a little upset is when people make fun of his Jester like spines(especially since he is the only one with spines in his family). He is sometimes overprotective of his friends, being said when he cant help, he becomes very optomistic. he does however have a tendancy to miss-say/ his friends' names when he is thinking too fast, such as "GREEN MAN" (Sam) "BEARD" (Paws) "FIGGY" (Sigma) "BABE" (Static) "WHAT'S HIS FACE" (Zilo). I like a nice paragraph of personality, but sometimes this goes into behaviour. Personality and behaviour are two different things. One is what we are, the other is what we do. Add a few of these into a behaviour section or something. Friends/AlliesEdit FAN CHARACTERS OF OTHERS Sam the rabbit (brother from another mother) Static the Cat (girlfriend?) Tobias The Hedgehog (but also kinda enemies) Emily the Hedgehog (friend) Macca the firefox (friend) Judas the wolf (formally) Paws the Wolf (friendly rival) River the Echidna (Dash calls her "Female Dash") Thunder Punch the mongoose (ally) Sigma the Mink (friend in another dimension) Lex the Politoed (Dash: "WHY CANT I CATCH THIS FROG!?!") Haiden The Hedgehog (friend) Rage the Hedgehog (friendly rival) Tesla The Hedgehog (friend he almost never sees) Iron Minerzone The Zonian (ally) Jonic Hikarikaze the Ookami (ally) CHARACTERS OF TSNK Hint the Lion Zap the Kangaroo Heather the Hare Frozen the Hedgehog Sonic RidersEdit Dash doesnt usualy like to ride vehicles that much,but he never said he hated hover boards. Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type: Speed Type of board: Hover Board level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed I don't know too much about Sonic Riders, so I don't have anything to say about this section. Sonic and the Black KnightEdit Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Story: Weapon: Spiked sword Cedric is a knight of unknown story, he just appeared with a sword and everyone exepted the fact he was a knight. Eh? People don't usually accept someone is a knight in that world. Sonic had to prove himself as a knight and started out as a knave, or evern lower on the ranking ladder, no-one would blindly accept he was a knight. though due to this "fact" he now seves and protects what he can he is also the prince of El Salvador Super Smash Bros. Sonic Fan Character EditionEdit Dash move set NormalsEdit A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick AerialsEdit Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash AttacksEdit ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him SpecialsEdit ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. _________________________________________________________________________________ TauntsEdit 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete SwapEdit Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Not much to say about this either. Sonic Fan Character Brawl sounds fun and everything, it's just a bit of fun, so I can't really put any negativity in here. NobiasEdit Name:Dakota Gender:Female Age:15 Personality: timid,clumsy Type: Speed Difference with Dash: uses better vocabulary Don't exactly know what 'Nobias' is so I can't comment on this section. Older DashEdit Age: depends on time type: speed Personality: self centerd, heroic,brave BIO When Dash has grown up he has changed a lot since he was 15. His speed changed dramaticly, as he is as fast as Sam at the age of 13! he is more of a lone wolf and doesnt like to work with others as much as he did before, infact he almost dislikes it. He is more serious and focused at being the hero he is. But why? Did something happen? Did he just grow up to be more serious? Is there an explanation about what happened when he grew up? I can accept him becoming faster, but not a personality change such as this without much explanation. People don't grow up to just be bitter unless they were betrayed, had a few bad experiences or something like that. FamilyEdit Dash is one of those families that have so many members that you cant even list them completly without finding books of them (going to give them small bios). dash's family are: Gilbert (father) Jamie (mother) Josh (small brother) Kevin (older brother) Kane (baby brother) Ramdo (Grandpa) Doris (Grandma) Elan (aunt) Jym (uncle) Lyna (cousin) Jeneth (cousin) Kevin (husband to jeneth) Jim-Jim (second cousin and mother to Jeneth) Lor (aunt) Allo (uncle) Zach (cousin) Amby (cousin) Ronda (aunt) Jevus (uncle) John (cousin) Bren (cousin) Tay (cousin) The next batch of from Dash's Dad side which has spanish heritage. Alby (grandma) Meta (grandpa) Olivius (uncle) Venice (uncle) Nancie (aunt) Adrinas (cousin) Izzy (cousin) they might get pictures. Dash is the delinquent of his family due to having no hair, as his family love hair styles. I'm guessing all of these are just names and stuff like that, they don't really mean anything to me and I don't think they have pages. Also, is Dash adopted? It says he doesn't have any hair and he has spikes, despite his family having none. I'm pretty sure he'd get one of two of the traits due to his parent's DNA...? QuotesEdit "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!"'' "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS" "So your the one who killed my mother,wait my mother isnt dead. Okay sorry" "I may be stupid but i'm not an idiot" "I just got a bag of gold" " oooooh, look at me i have PUNS, spooooky" Rank D: "Ahh pingas." Rank C: "Well, can't get any worse." Rank B: "No problem." Rank A: "Slow and steady wins the race, or fast and steady. WHATEVER!!!" Rank S: "Now thats a good score!" 'Ha, I like 'em.' TriviaEdit *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *I created Dash when I was 8. 'Mm, no offence, but that explains a few things...' *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *He hates The EGGMAN *Dash has a music player that he listens to, he listens to random music (some good ones to) such as: ''"Free","The king of spain","Smooth criminal","Wrapped in black" *The perspective of Dash's spines on his head is rather confusing,usually there is two spines on the front and one spine on the back, but sometimes its the other way around *Dash has had many adventures, such as fighting the Tails Doll,defeating eggman for the first time and much more, he has also gained new friends along his journeys (see Friends/Allies). *The reason Dash's older self spine on the back of his head is long is due to a radioactive mutation, due to toxic waste. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle theme plays* *Even though Dash saved his family from a robot with Sonic, he hasn't seen Sonic since then. *Dash's some times (by fan art) make his tail look like squirtles tail. *he has Spheksophobia. *He is a Expert at the entire Super Smash Bros. series, but he doesn't want to go to touraments because he feels the the people there are "crazy". I'm not even sure if those sorts of games would exist in Mobius :S *if he was in a 3D game, his running animation would look like sonic's running animation from Sonic 06. *he used to pick his nose as of 5-13 but he stopped after awile *(depending on mood) for some reason his voice changes accents like russian(mad), english(happy), austrailian(adventurus), american(annoyed),spanic(romantic),french(scared) and even japenese(amazed), this is rare to happen though. *no one actually knows what his colour is, even himself (River told him once, but he fell off a balcone and landed his head on a rock, losing his memory of what colour he is) *Dash has a quirk with women (if you couldn't tell) as he hits on any girl he finds cute/pretty, even the ones that show no intest in him at all (this is why he hits onn most of his friends who are girls) *Dash has a minor distust in Tobias the Hedgehog due to him almost destroying his city while he was still in control by Dr. Eggman, Dash still thinks he might be, but they are still good friends. *He rarely ever gets mad at all, thats why Dark Dash is so rare to happen *Dash is the only member in his entire family that doesnt have hair *Dark Dash was the reason why River's older self has shorter hair, he went for the kill by pulling her hair really hard tring to eat her head, but River elbowed him in the stomach and he went backwards and ripped part of her hair off. Dark Dash, the all powerful mighty demi-god power level guy, got elbowed in the stomach and was effected so much he went backwards. Okay. *Dark Dash was also the reason Older Dash is so serious, his inner hatred grew into him because Dark Dash started to get too frequent when he's older, soon as he was about 27 Dark Dash has never happed again. *Dark Dash's origin was going to be possesion from aliens, but scrapped it for being kinda stupid *on the back Dash's shoes there are small brown half spheres that say "Pumps" on them, this is a referance to "Reebok pumps", a shoe that has an internal inflation mechanism that regulated a unique fitting cushion in two versions: the lower tongue; and also in the upper to provide locking around the ankle. however Dash's button is on the back, as his shoes are a bit too big for him. Okay, time for the final score and improvment points. Possibly check your grammar and spelling over. I have seen quite a few mistakes here. Maybe add a bit of depth or a 'Behaviour' section on there to stop the 'Personality' section getting a bit too cluttered. But, enough of that. Onto the final score. I give Dash a 5/10. He's developed, that's true. He has powers and balanced out aspects. I was thinking he was going to be a 8 or 9 out of 10 due to the amount of art and stuff I've heard about him, but I think this is a bit underwhelming... No offence. It's another speed based character that's faster than Sonic. Even if he is balanced out, I just don't like that sort of thing... He has a rarely seen OP super form and many other abilities which overshadow many canon characters, if not he could replace Sonic even. One of my rules: Never) replace (Or try to replace) canon. '' ''These are just my opinions, if you disagree, ya don't have to listen to me, these are just my points. Category:Blog posts